The present patent application is related to fiberoptic networks, and, in particular, to switches for WDM and DWDM network systems.
In WDM (Wavelength Division Multiplexing) fiberoptic networks, optical signals are sent at predetermined wavelengths over optical fibers. Each predetermined wavelength forms a communication channel in the network and the wavelength (or frequency) of the optical signal is used to control the destination of the signal through the network. An advanced version of WDM networks is the DWDM (Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing) network in which the number of wavelength channel is increased by reducing the channel wavelength separation to 100 GHz, as set by the ITU (International Telecommunications Union). Hence the term, DWDM, is used herein to refer to both WDM and DWDM networks and other fiberoptic networks which rely upon wavelength to define communication channels, unless indicated otherwise.
In networks, including such fiberoptic networks described above, switches or routers are used to select paths for signals through the networks. In fiberoptic networks switches and routers not only direct optical signals from one optical fiber to another but also from one wavelength channel to another. The availability of light paths is critical to the users of a network. One way to provide reliability for a light path within the network is to explicitly provide for a redundant path beforehand. However, this approach does not utilize the bandwidth of the network efficiently, i.e., some of the available network capacity is removed for the backup reserve.
The present invention, on the other hand, is directed toward on-the-fly light path restoration to achieve efficient bandwidth usage and availability at the same time. New paths are quickly rerouted through the network in place of the lost light paths.